Searching For Her
by xXRozettaXx
Summary: "Stars, please, fulfill my wish. Let him feel the pain that I feel now. Let him feel the heartache that I have, the heartache that is present when a beloved betrays him to the point of suicidal thoughts. Please, let him beg on his knees for forgiveness like he did moments ago." I hoped that he would receive the same gift he gave me: everlasting sadness, betrayal and anger.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: **The Beginning**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Fanfictioners! <strong>

**This is my first fanfic, so please enjoy! The first few chapters are kinda irrelevant to the story, except for introducing my main OC's characteristics. I hope she is not too Mary-Sue-ish.**

**Sorry if it's too short. I will try to make the chapters longer. It's just that in Microsoft Word they look longer than they are.**

**It is also short to keep the suspense in the air at the end.**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Nintendo characters in this fic, although I'd love to! :)**

* * *

><p>So…Yeah. Yesterday, it was my birthday party.<em> Finally! <em>Me and my best friends Just Danced until midnight, laughed and ate until we couldn't anymore. It was the best birthday I ever had. But, the time had come and I had to dismiss my guests, give them their own personalized birthday gift bags, blah blah yada yada… and there.

The party was finished.

And it had finished far too quickly.

After they walked through the doors of my house into the darkness of the street, I slowly walked from the living room to my bedroom upstairs.

As soon as I entered, I grabbed my schoolbooks from my desk and put them into my bag. Then I finished my tiring and monotonous collage task for art, and reached for my touch screen phone, which was lying on a shelf just on my right side. I always charge my phone before bed and the electric socket with the charger was just next to my bed, so I stood up from the chair in front of my desk and jumped onto the soft mattress.

_I will sleep here in a minute, _I thought to myself and smiled.

I plugged my phone and then went to change into my PJs. Then, the only thing left to do was to slide under the bedcovers and cover my face with them, pretending to sleep. After fifteen minutes of lazy snoring, my door slowly creaked and opened. I kept calm as the yellow light was cautiously making its way onto my bedroom floor. It was her.

She had finally come for me.

There were no means of escape.

Too late now.

It was _Mum_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **It's **_**Her**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own any Nintendo characters, although I do own a little Princess Peach figurine I got as a present :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Karolina… Are you asleep?", she whispered, smiling and stood in the open doors, looking at me like a hawk staring desperately at its prey.<p>

I kept calm and lied still, like a dead body.

She did not move. She just stood there, glaring at me.

The room was silent, not a single step, move, word or cry.

_Too _silent.

At least for my tastes.

She too stood still, looking at my figure reflecting on the pink covers and trying to sense my weakness. In my state, she very well knew what to do.

She smiled mischievously and was gradually stepping, towards my bed.

Towards _me._

I was helpless, there was nobody in the house apart from us. Not a _single living soul_ in the neighborhood. Everybody was sleeping.

I knew I couldn't give up, but she was getting closer and closer, her steps piercing the silence like disturbance in a prayer.

I couldn't do anything. I just lied there, waiting for her to get me.

I was sweating, my pajamas sticking to my legs, spine and chest. My lips were trembling.

_This is the end_, I thought sadly to myself and clenched my fists. I caught my knees and huddled up, praying.

_God, help me! Please…!, _I prayed.

She grew impatient. I knew she will eventually come to get me.

I prayed until I saw her slim shadow, looming over me.

"Care to tell me your last words, missy?", she smirked and stood there, waiting for me to uncover my body, still trembling. I didn't know if it was from laughter or fear.

So I slowly slid the bed covers off and uncovered my shaking limbs.

She just laughed and looked as I shook.

For her, it was _pure entertainment_.

For me,

_Torture_.

_This. Is the end,_ I cried inside.

_She got me. No escape routes._

And I slowly closed my eyes, trying to get my mind off what she can do to me now, now that she knows I'm scared, waiting for my punishment.

When I felt her warm breath on my wet shoulders, I forced my eyes shut harder.

_This is it._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **Promises Are Meant To Be Broken**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo characters! They own me, especially at Mario Kart -_-<strong>

* * *

><p>She was merciless.<p>

Her specialty weapon was too much for me.

I couldn't do anything.

I could not attack, I could not defend.

I just lied on my bed, red in the face.

Her _tickling _powers were strong beyond belief!

"How do you like you face served? _Tickled pink_?", she chuckled and tickled me until I was _tickled and pink_ and couldn't breathe.

She stopped and sat on the bed next to me. We exchanged soft guffaws for a moment and then stopped, staring at each other.

"But now you promise you will go to sleep?", she seriously looked at me, and then softened her expression.

I put my hand on my heart and giggled out, "'Course, Cap'n!"

She looked at me again, this time more serious.

"No more '_ooh Mommy, I just wanna read a bit of Fan fiction on my phone' _and then no '_ooh Mommy, I'm so tired I'm gonna take a nap at Geography' _tomorrow, yes?", she mocked my voice more and more with every quote and after she started laughing.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at her, still mocking me.

As if by magic, she noticed and stopped laughing.

I made a sweet expression and in a high voice I mentioned, "_Of course not Mummy! How could you say that?! I'm not that kind of girl! I obey your every command and do my best at school. I do everything according to your words. How could you say that?!"._

I mocked a soft cry as she comforted me, although knowing it was a joke.

"Aww… So does the baby girl need a sweet Mummy to tuck her in?", she smiled.

I smiled back and I knew she was playing along.

"_Of course Mummy! Can you tuck me in, please?", _I mocked again, looking at the clock. It was 11:06 PM, _weeell _past my bedtime. But actually, I wanted the moment to last.

So she tucked me—

Wait wait wait-

So it's 11:06, well past my bedtime-

_OH NO!_

I had only one hour of reading time now! I had to make haste in the mission "Get My Mum Outta The Bedroom".

I smiled as she was tucking me up, but I remembered the plan.

_Act __**believably**_, I thought to myself. Last plans failed because I didn't have the right situation. This seemed like the _perfect _one though.

I looked at my mum and yawned in the sweet-baby-voice.

She looked at me, a bit surprised, since I never go to sleep until 2 AM, but the plan went well with my mocking cover.

She speeded up tucking me in and quickly walked over to the doors. She switched the light off and softly said,

"Good night Karolina. See you tomorrow, my sweet little baby".

I muttered a sweet _Goodnight_ in return, and put the covers on my relaxed limbs.

_This will be a looong night,_ _I have a lot to catch up on._

I listened for my mum's steps. As soon as I heard the TV switch on downstairs, I knew I was safe.

I took my Sony Ericsson from under the pillow, switched it on and unlocked it.

_Goodbye Reality, see you tomorrow! Welcome to…_

_FAN FICTION!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: **Weird Thoughts**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, but I felt the need of promoting "Change of Heart" by ebtwisty9 and "Tomboy and the Beast" by AliceStar. They are both excellent fanfics, one of them PeachXBowser and DaisyXBowser. I absolutely love them both, although they are unfinished. Anyways, I promise the next chapters will be longer. Because the next chapter is where the true actionweirdness/fantasy starts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Nintendo characters or any fanfics mentioned. But if I could... :)**

* * *

><p>"'…soon I felt I pressed my mouth against his', blah blah. So you kiss him, you don't love him, you don't marry him, but you're still innocent. Or are you, Daisy?", I chuckled while reading Tomboy and the Beast the 256th time. It still entertains me though, and I love reading Princess Insert-Name-HereXBowser fanfics. They're so… Touchy. And romantic. And <em>gross<em>.

Then, I thought how bad it must be to have Bowser on your tail, him kidnapping you all the time, taking care of you while you're in his castle and being in love with you.

Sure, the kissing business is a bit, _unconvincing_, for it to pass for a beautiful fairytale with a Happily Ever After, but cute all the same.

_My Gawd, I would love to have such a boy as Bowser, taking care of me and loving me like him, _I daydreamed, smiling into space.

Then I noticed the electric clock started beeping, and I knew what _that _meant. 2 AM.

_I guess I have to finish tomorrow then._

I switched off and then put my phone next to me, and tried to get a good night's sleep.

I closed my eyes and… had a _really weird_ dream.

One of the weirdest I've_ ever _had.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: **"Good Morning" From Someone New**

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it! A pretty long chapter to cure your hunger! By the way, I think the story is taking a dangerous twist... Slowly, slowly...<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Nintendo characters or fanfiction mentioned in this fic. I'd love to have Bowser though xD**

* * *

><p>It was a short dream.<p>

I only saw a boy sit on a chair in my room while I was in bed, lying on my right side and slowly opening my eyes. Then I saw him.

My _dream _boy.

He had short blond hair, creamy skin and deep blue eyes. He wore a t-shirt and jeans and Adidas trainers.

He was sitting next to the bed in a chair, ruffling my long blond hair and staring at me, saying:

"Good Morning, milady".

He chuckled and I smiled.

His voice was _dreamy_ and, I have to tell you, he was _the hottest of the hot _in the boy department.

Then, I closed my eyes, and thought:

_This is the face I want to wake up to __**every morning**__._

But, as you probably noticed, no dreams go quite the way we want them to go.

* * *

><p><em>BEEP BEEP BEEP<em>

_Stop the torture spree, PLEASE!, _I screamed inside, but the alarm clock doesn't give any 'leeway'.

It was a bit far from the bed, on a shelf opposite it, so I didn't move. I didn't even dare to look at it. I kept my eyes closed, trying to remember the dream from yesterday.

_Hmm… Heck, he was HOT! And that voice, so dreamy-_

"Kaaaaroooliina! Wake up! Get up because it's a new and exciting day!", my mum energetically shouted from downstairs.

_Probably preparing breakfast._

"Give me two minutes, Mom!", I replied back and lied back down motionless, trying to get some more sleep.

_10 MINUTES LATER…_

"KAROLINA! Get downstairs! RIGHT NOW!", she screamed at me, but I just ignored her.

_I need. Some. More. Sleep…._

I was concentrating on sleeping, while something grabbed me by my shoulders with its claws and shook violently-

Wait. _Claws?_

"Probably too much fanfiction. Need to slow down with the reading, it slowly becomes my world and I'm losing the reality…", I weakly muttered to myself and wandered off to sleep again.

This time, the creature almost buried its sharp claws into my shoulders when it shook me and I jerked awake like a scared gazelle.

I opened my eyes and saw _him._

"Good morning… _Milady_", he chuckled.

But _he_ was nothing like_ him_ though!

"Who… are you? A thief in a cosplay outfit?!", I guffawed, which annoyed him.

His smirk turned into a serious expression and his eyebrows rose. He looked at me as if I had an octopus on my head. I might as well had, my hair doesn't look great in the morning.

But good hair or not, by then I knew the joke wasn't _that_ funny.

"But seriously, if not that, who the hell are you?!", I looked at him quizzically and he opened his snout to speak.

"Well, if you don't know," he rose from the chair he was sitting on and formed an 'I'm so hot' pose,"I am the ultra sexy evil Koopa King from the Darklands. Oh, but there's no need to be formal, blondie. Just call me Bowser", he said smugly and at the last line, he winked.

I was. _Outraged._

"Waitwaitwait. How did you even _get here?!_", I exclaimed at him with an angry expression.

He just smiled.

"I don't know that. Who am I, Professor E Gadd?! But anyways, it doesn't matter.", he traced lines on my bed with his claw, "We will have more time to spend, _together."_, he stopped and chuckled as I opened my mouth and formed an 'O' in disbelief.

_How dare he?!_

"How dare you?! So you try to be with Peach, EPIC FAIL. You try to get your way with Daisy? Haha, guess what. EPIC. FAIL. If you are searching for more princesses with Stockholm Syndrome, then you'd better get out. This is _not the right place._", I screamed at him, as I jumped from under the covers and hugged the walls behind me, as he edged closer and closer.

"Heck, I'm not even a princess!" I said and then noticed we were face to face in a very bad situation.

"Hohoho! You're a cute little girl!" He bent back and laughed.

"How old are you? _10? 11?_ Are you going _to comfort me to death_?!", he guffawed and I meanwhile searched for a witty comeback. I bit my lip as I found the _perfect_ one.

"First, _Bowwy_,", when he heard the nickname, he stopped laughing and just stared at me with a straight snout as I counted on my fingers," I am _13. _Get that into your little brain. Second, I can call the police any minute now," he was angrier every second," that a cosplay thief has just entered my house. Heck, even Mr. L, Dimentio and Doopliss are better than you!", I laughed, pointing at him as he was slowly uncovering his fangs."Third, I do not even know if you are THE Bowser from Mushroom Kingdom, World, whatever blah blah-"

"DARKLANDS.", he growled, correcting me and crossing his arms on his chest.

"Oh yes! The Darklands!", I smiled mockingly and pretended to forget,"_Soree Mr Bowser, I, like, totally forgot_."

He gave me an incomprehensible growl and I stopped.

I was horrified when the electric clock behind him caught my attention.

_OH. MY. GAWD._

I jumped and started running around the room like mad, collecting my things for school and trying to change into my uniform. He stared at me like at a holy statue in a prayer during my madman run, smiling and I blushed. After grabbing my uniform into my hands, I rushed to the door and pushed the handle. I quickly turned around and smiled at Bowser.

"Be back in a minute", I gave him a large smile and winked at him. He slightly blushed and I started laughing and ran out of the door to the bathroom.

_Well, I don't know who sent me here, but THANK YOU! I just met a totally hot babe who is a mix between Daisy and Peach; totally a perfect mix. Beautiful, shiny and silky blond hair with an edgy personality; literally perfect. But that means double trouble. If she is a mix of those two, I expect it will be harder to entrance her. But nothing is beyond power of King Bowser._

_Everybody told me I can have everything, and so I will have her, no matter what._

He smiled to himself, sighing while staring at the door she just went through, taking in everything that had just happened.

* * *

><p>I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. I started to quickly change to my uniform as my brain was processing what happened a few minutes ago.<p>

_Seriously, who, the, hell, is THAT GUY!? If he's really Bowser, then how did he get here?! Where are Mario and Luigi to help me?! Where is Peach to entrance him?! He can't possibly…._

_What if he tries…_

_To kidnap ME?!_

I ran around the bathroom in fear and fury, throwing around whatever was in my way.

_He, he can't! The police, my parents, my neighbors… No. Shut up and stop thinking. You're safe you crazy girl. NO. ONE. Is trying to kidnap you._

_But what if it's really THE Bowser…_

_Hmm, then I can not go to school today, if I will somehow use him to my advantage…_

I thought up a plan and grinned maliciously at my reflection in the mirror.

_He wants a princess? He is sure to have princess behavior in a minute…_

I turned around, grabbed my PJs, slammed the door open and ran back to my room which was a wall away from the bathroom.

I felt as if I was under a weird spell.

_I… WHAT?! I LIKE BOWSER?! NO NO! BRAIN DAMAGE ALERT!_

I opened the door and said in a mischievous voice:

"Well, you said you wanted to spend some,_ time, _with me. So there you have it, a plan that will earn you some time by my side today", I grinned at him as he looked at me, his eyes like a sparked fire.

He stood up and walked over to me, still poking my head through the door. He kneeled down and put a claw under my chin and rose it, until we were face-level.

"Any time by your side is a time good spent, princess.", he also grinned at me with the same expression.

"_Oh, no need for the obvious formalities_," I said in a posh accent," just call me Karolina."

He smiled and I smiled back.

We both walked over to our usual places. I sat on the bed and he sat on the chair. He turned it to face me and I shared the plan with him.

"…since I need you after all".

I noticed his eyes lit up and I saw his smile.

No, not the Evil Bowser smile that Nintendo puts into their games for them to sell and not the 'I'm so sexy you can't resist me' Bowser smile that people sometimes put in their fantastic fanfiction; the soft smile I saw him shooting Peach. The one he tried to shoot me the whole morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: **The Foolproof Plan**

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Ninty characters. Although I own figurines, games, consoles... Nope, no characters. _Yet... BWAHAHAHA! (a bad Bowser Laughing imitation...)_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"…So did you get what I'm saying?", I said looking at him.<p>

He ignored me and just stared into my eyes, smiling.

_He's probably fantasizing. He has a subject to fantasize about though. I mean, everybody's after Peachy! She should give me and Daisy a lesson!_

As I smiled to myself at those thoughts, he noticed my smile and smiled even wider.

_Oo-k, that is just DOWNRIGHT CREEPY._

"Bowwy… Can you stop looking at me like that? You're creeping me out!", I chuckled, he softly blushed and averted his gaze to my face.

"Oh, oh. I am sorry of my ungraceful actions, milady", he slowly bowed and I blushed beet-red.

He saw my blush and smirked.

_I am on the right path to entrancing my beautiful princess._

I blushed even more, now probably looking like a real beetroot!

_Why the hell am I blushing?! I'm fixing a plan with him and—_

_Oh, there he is, smiling at me smugly like an idiot trying to flirt with a girl. Huh, and I thought he was serious and meant business!_

I quickly averted my gaze onto the sun, shining desperately through the window.

_Aha, _I thought mischievously.

_I am nicely going to cover that blush then._

Before cooling down, I quickly smacked the back of my palm at my forehead and pretended to be panting, as if I needed cool air.

I probably needed it anyways.

I turned to look at Bowser, and smiled.

"Huff… It's pretty hot in here," I huffed and puffed until I felt the blush disappear.

But then Bowser had to come back with a remark that would put me into blush-o-rama _again._

"I know," he smiled," _You are_."

He winked and smiled even wider.

Hell NO!

"Bowser! Hell NO!", I looked at him with disgrace as he chuckled.

"I'm only 13!"

He stopped laughing and he knew I was serious. He blushed and looked at his feet for a second. I smiled.

_Apart from his arrogant side, he is such a cute Koopa. And, wow, I didn't notice that but wow, he ACTUALLY has feelings. Funny, I know!_

As I was thinking, I was smiling at him without even knowing. He looked down awkwardly, opening his mouth as if ready to say something, but, no, he wasn't entirely sure as if to say it.

"Can… Can we… Can we just proceed with the plan?"

I snapped out of my daydream and looked at him, shocked by his tone, which lacked in confidence.

But then I saw the clock; 7:50 AM. I should've gone out 10 minutes ago. My mum will be here soon.

_Well, I'm risking my life with this plan_, I thought as I looked at him, unsure what to do next.

He softly smiled at me and invited me to his arms.

I awkwardly sat on his lap, suddenly scared.

_What… What if he will-_

But I didn't notice he saw my worried expression. He suddenly rocked me in his hands and when he stopped, he put a claw upon my lips.

"Everything will be alright. Don't you fret…"

Although inside I felt I have to be scared, I wasn't.

I was happy, as strange as that sounds.

How can you be happy squeezed in Bowser's claws, helpless and you have nowhere to go?

Well, it seems like I can find happiness in that.

I suddenly stood up on his claw and reached for his neck. Why did I do that, I've no idea.

I felt as if he was some – fatherly figure to me.

I know you desperately want to ask, and Peachy I know you're in that crowd there somewhere,

_How can you enjoy being hugged by Bowser?_

Well, how do I know!? You experienced that yourselves! I have my – _own _– experiences.

I never had a father. It was always just mum and me. And well, I was happy. But I missed my dad. Wherever he was, he certainly seems happier than in our family. And he won't come back. And I very well know that.

When I hugged him, I bit my lip to stop the tears, but there was no use - I just cried my heart out to him, however weird that may seem.

"Bowser, you may hate me after this, but I – I just want you to know what is lingering on my heart."

* * *

><p>"….and, however weird that may sound, I feel as if you are a fatherly figure to me."<p>

I was. Shocked.

"Please take me to the Mushroom Kingdom, please, before my mum finds out."

I tried to form words, but my jaw couldn't co-operate.

So while hoping to find a princess with Stockholm Syndrome today, I found a little princess who was trying to name herself _my _little princess.

I was honored for such a mix of Peach and Daisy wanting to honestly be my daughter.

She suddenly stopped hugging me and stood back on my giant claw.

She smiled.

She – wanted to be my child.

I had said such cruel things to her – I wanted her to be attracted to me, I said she's hot, that I'm sexy and I honestly regretted that.

I couldn't hold back the tears.

"I… You… Are you sure, Karolina?", I asked her with a quizzical expression.

She nodded lightly and smiled.

"Yes. D-duh-umm…._ Daddy_"

We hugged and hugged and cried and cried for at least 10 minutes until a knock on the door came; it was her mother.

She was very warm and the plan succeeded, I put her on the bed, under the covers and hid.

This plan changed my future, although I was only to make her warmer, her mum would come, assuming she has a fever, and she could stay.

This was the best day of my life.

And yet this day would be the day I regretted I took her there.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: **In The Land of Mushrooms**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Ninty characters. But I recently came to own Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door :)**

**Guys, my internet did not work for quite a while and I couldn't post any more chapters. But I will make it up to you, readers, promise :)**

* * *

><p>In her room in her castle, Princess Peach finished writing a chapter of her own guidebook called 'How to Carry Out a Kidnapping Successfully' on her pink laptop and she reached for her pink cup of tea which was on a pink shelf next to her pink bed.<p>

_I might lend Bowser a copy, he'll need it!_

She chuckled to herself while reminding herself of what happened in the past few months as she patted her belly, as big as a pillow.

She was finally pregnant with Mario!

This was Heaven; Bowser didn't know yet, but that meant no more kidnappings! No more danger! She was officially with Mario with almost two kids. She was going to give birth in two months and that was really long, but she felt her motherly intuition; this baby will sure be early! Doctors already know it will be a boy and Marco will get a deserved brother; he was already 7 years old.

_Knock knock!_

"Come in!", she said, her melodic voice echoing through the room.

A small head popped into the room through the doorway.

It was Marco.

Peach called Marco to her bed and he ran up to it, very excited.

"Now, what do you want Marco?", she asked softly.

"Hello Mummy! I came to check on my little brother! What is he doing?", he said and smiled.

_Aww, sweet little boy coming to check on his brother every once in a while!_

"You are so totally sweet Marco, coming to see how your brother's doing."

He smiled at her even more, and she replied with a soft smile.

"Anyways, I think he is just waiting to see you and annoying me by kicking my insides!", she chuckled and Marco joined in.

He ran back and as he was opening the door to go, Peach asked, "Sonny, where's Daddy?"

He stopped, turned around and answered, "Daddy's at a very big meeting. He said no one should disturb him"

"Thank you. By the way, where are you going?"

"To the playroom. I'm going to play with Alberto and Clarissa."

She smiled as she heard him mention Daisy's and Luigi's children and he slammed the door. She heard his rapid steps as he ran back to the playroom.

She then put the cup back on the shelf and stepped into her ensuite to wash her hands before dinner.

Suddenly, she felt a bit heavy, so she sat on the toilet seat. She tried to catch her breath, and then realized what just happened –

Her waters_ broke._

She was breathing heavier now, she couldn't walk but somehow crawled to the phone lying on the shelf in her room.

She grabbed it and dialed.

_Well, I knew it will arrive early, but not that early!_

"Buongiorno! Dis is Mario Brothers Plumbing, although I am in a meeting now, ple-"

"I _don't care_ if you're in_ any stupid meeting_."

"Peach, sweetheart, why are you calling?"

"I'm IN LABOUR, DUMBHEAD! CALL THE AMBULANCE!"

"OH! I will be there in two seconds! Chancellor, we need-"

Then she dropped the phone and blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: **We All Make Mistakes**

**R&R!**

**Dis: Last time I checked my things-I-own list, I didn't see any Ninty characters... The sadness of it all...**

* * *

><p>"42 degrees? You have a serious fever Peachy!", my mum exclaimed exactly what she saw on the thermometer.<p>

I heard a growl in the background as she mentioned Peachy and I smiled.

He was still here.

And he will take me.

Take me away from the world of everlasting sorrow into the happy and bright Mushroom Kingdom.

"I will have to run to the shop and buy you medicine, I'm afraid!"

She hugged me and I hugged her as hard as possible, knowing that this will probably the last time I see her.

"Bye… Mum.", I said, trying to bite back tears.

"Bye! I'll be in ten minutes sharp baby!", she laughed and ran downstairs.

When I heard the doors close, I knew this was the last time I saw her, ever.

_No means of escape._

_Too late now._

Then, as if out of shadows, he appeared, looming over me. He took me into his arms and softly said:

"Are you sure? You will never see-"

"I am sure I will find happiness there."

He still looked a bit hesitant.

"I WANT TO GO TO MUSHROOM KINGDOM, DAD. TAKE ME THERE.", I explained, and he couldn't complain.

He clicked his fingers and we appeared in front of a giant green pipe which seemed to have grown out of the ground.

He then sighed and looked at me:

"Look, Karolina, we may not be together after we are on the other side, but-"

He saw my shocked expression, and then again continued.

"No matter what happens I will find you. I will search for you and kidnap you until we will be together, forever."

"But why, Dad?"

"Well, normal human bodies aren't ready to just convert to Mushroom Kingdom beings. You might be put into another person, or be in a completely different situation. But remember, I will always be there for you. Even my biological kids don't show that much of adoration. You are just a perfect kid."

We exchanged smiles for a few minutes and looked into the pipe. Then I threw my arms around his neck and he caught me in his. Then, we both jumped in.

"I love you, Dad"

"I love you too, my little princess"

Then she blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:**…But Some Mistakes Cannot Be Fixed**

**Dis: Me. Not. Own. Ninty characters. Me. Love. Them. But me not own.**

* * *

><p>I woke up on a hospital bed and I couldn't move.<p>

Ok, I went through pregnancy before, but not THAT kind! It was far too early! TWO months earlier. I felt somebody gripping my hand. I felt the soft gloves and knew it was my hero.

"Mario!"

He jumped as if he saw a ghost and then immediately turned to me.

"Peach! You're awake!"

"Has the baby arrived?"

"No, not yet. But we-"

Then all the machines started strangely beeping and I knew there was something wrong, as I felt weaker and weaker…

Mario looked at me, horrified and then ran out of the room, searching for a doctor to assist my pregnancy.

"Doctor, DOCTOR! Peach, you're almost there-"

And I heard no more.

"Waitwaitwait. Slowly… Yes yes, like that. Now push-"

And then I heard him. Nothing mattered now. I heard him cry. My little baby.

Everybody in the room cheered, except for the doctor, who was visibly shocked, still looking at the little newborn.

"Doctor, is something wrong with him?", I asked, staring quizzically at Doc T.

"Oh, no no, Your Majesty of course not. Although you might like to change your choice of pronouns, milady.", he chuckled.

"And why is that?"

"I know this fact might be shocking to Your Majesty and Master Mario, but, yes… Just as I thought…"

This was a very weird situation in my position, so I just quickly wanted to solve the case and go home with my sweetie.

"Doc T., can you just spit it out?!", Mario answered while I nodded.

"Well… Umm… It's…"

"Yeeees?"

"It's a girl, Your Majesties."

This was the day that changed my life forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: **Rather Than Fix Something, Catch Up On What You Missed**

**Dis: You know the routine. I don't own Mario and Co... Blah blah...**

* * *

><p>I landed on the ground chest-first with a big thud.<p>

I looked around, the dark, empty Darklandian fields surrounding me.

And then I realized she wasn't there.

"Karolina! Karolina! KAROLINA!"

But she still wasn't there.

A Koopa Troopa team was though. They trotted around the fields as they were patrolling them.

"You", I pointed at the mini army patrolling the wasteland, "take me to the castle. RIGHT NOW."

And so they led me to the enormous Main Bowser's Keep.

* * *

><p>He stepped into his office and sat onto his giant chair behind his desk. He then turned the chair to stare into the darkness of the Darklands and think what he had, what he could have and what he could never have, never ever have without her.<p>

Without her daughterly love, he was nothing.

He didn't notice that Kamek had sneakily stepped into the room, seeing that his master returned from his unexpected trip.

"How was your trip, Your Horridness?", he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

Bowser turned around his chair to face him, and sighed.

"Kamek, what would you do if you believed you lost someone forever, but that someone might still be there?", he asked.

"Well, I would fight wars and search high and low for that special someone, no matter what cost."

Bowser nodded and turned back to the window.

"Ok. Now go and-"

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

He smacked his palm at his forehead and sighed.

_What kind of an idiot knocks on my door while I'm fixing an excellent plan, huh?!, _he thought as he removed his palm and shouted:

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?! I'm trying to fix a plan now! GO AWAY AND COME BACK LATER!"

Which meant _**come in anyway!**_

He barely heard a small _gulp _behind the black office doors, and he rolled his eyes.

The enormous doors creaked, and a small Koopatrol stepped cautiously into the room.

"What do you want? I don't have time," Bowser harshly uttered as the poor Koopatrol shuffled his feet and stared awkwardly at him.

Bowser deepened his glare as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"S-Sir… W-We have M-Mushroom K-Kingdom reports from t-the K-Koopa Troop situated t-there, aa-and, w-we…"

He smiled maliciously at the mention of Mushroom Kingdom, remembering all the times he crashes their Mario Parties, how many times he kidnapped Peach and all the times he won…

Which was… Probably never, but who cares?

Then he rolled his eyes again, giving the puny Koopa a mean glare.

"Hurry up!"

With every second he was there, he felt that Bowser was ready to pounce on him and shake the truth out of him. He was terrified and visibly trembling from fear. He knew he'd rather take care of the mischievous Koopalings than report back to King Bowser.

That was the same as signing your death contract with _blood._

He stood there, shaking, and said nothing else.

_Haha! I swear this one of the new idiots in the Koopa Troop… But we don't tolerate softies, do we?_

"Just spit. It. OUT!"

He knew if he would just say it, he'd get out of here quicker and change his job, and probably never see Bowser again except for the paintings, statues and emblems around the castle; the least he saw of him, the better for him.

"W-W-Well…"

"Yeeees?"

"P-Peach had giv-ven birth t-to a second c-child…"

Bowser's eyes lit up.

_That meant another princess to be kidnapped!_

"But it… It's a boy."

These words hit him hard like stone piercing his heart.

All his dreams were shattered.

No more wild adventures, no more kidnappings, no more entrancing pretty princesses… Heck, even his pseudo-daughter disappeared!

His life was meaningless; Peach was married, and the only thing to do was to raise his troublemakers called Koopalings, but even they were hopeless.

He bit back sour tears as he dismissed the horrified Koopa from his office.

"Thank the Stars!", he shouted before jumping from glee and running out of the gloomy office, knowing that he will never see Bowser's ugly face again.

Bowser turned back to the gloomy window, this time letting a small tear escape his left eye.

Kamek turned from the giant doors to Bowser, and asked:

"So, what's the plan, your Evilness?"

He pondered for a moment, but then his quizzical gaze turned into a gaze of evil.

"Command all troops to search the whole of Mushroom World. Find me a girl, a teenage human, with shiny blond hair and deep blue eyes."

With a snap of his fingers, Kamek disappeared into thin air, leaving only a cloud of smoke lingering like the uneasiness in the room.

_Well, this is the only thing I can do. I don't know anything about her apart from that. The only thing I know is that I will search for her until I can't anymore. I still have this weird feeling that, even though this mission might fail, I will somehow see her again,_he thought, and then turned back to the desk and stared thoughtlessly at the door, waiting for the next report.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: **Reborn**

**Dis: NINTENDO OWNS THE WORLD AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. ENOUGH SAID.**

* * *

><p>I never knew.<p>

We never knew.

We never knew this would've happened.

No one knew.

Nobody could have predicted the future.

She was in my arms, gurgling and smiling at me, showing her small toothless mouth.

We all were in a royal limousine, driving back to the castle.

Me, Mario and _her_.

I looked into the mirror in front of the front seats, trying to meet Mario's tired gaze. Our eyes met and I opened my mouth to speak, although no words came out. I shifted my gaze downward and then he caught my arm. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back, his eyes like a lush lawn in Toad Town fields.

"How should we call her?", I asked him with a hint of uncertainty in my voice.

He closed his eyes and thought for a minute. He then opened them and released his grip. He turned to Chauff T., the driver and chauffer, and asked,

"Chauff T., I would like to give you the honorable privilege of naming my dear newborn daughter and future princess of Mushroom Kingdom. May the name you choose guide her in the future.", he said in a firm voice, turned and again stared aimlessly at the dark road ahead, waiting for a reply.

Chauff T. did not say anything straight away, for he was concentrating on his driving and thinking of a suitable name for her, the name that would fit her yet unknown personality.

At last, he spoke with a thick English accent:

"Well, Your Majesty, Master Mario. I think that the name I thought of will be entirely suitable for your Little Majesty. From various sources, I have heard your child was meant to be a boy, or was it? I think that having a lovely maiden with deep blue eyes and shiny blond hair is a gift from the Stars.", he explained while Mario and I nodded, and the princess giggled louder.

"So… To the name… Something to do with Stars… What about_ Celestina_?"

He proposed as Mario and I gasped, muttering to each other how perfect for her the name is.

"Very well", Mario agreed as I lightly nodded," We shall call her Celestina, our gift from the Stars."

Celestina gurgled something out in agreement and we both laughed.

_This is only the beginning_, I thought as I turned to look out of the window onto the dark landscape, but soon I saw the familiar pink lights.

I heard recognizable voices as I saw Toads and servants peeking into the windows and smiling at my daughter.

I turned to Celestina, and said," We're at home, sweetie. Everything will be alright. Don't you fret…"

She giggled as I opened the door and stepped out of the car, her body still safe in my arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: **That Evil**

**Dis: I want to have a sweet Bowzy Junior! But I don't own him or any recognizable characters in this fic. Except for Celestina, Alberto and Clarissa of course.**

* * *

><p><em>Seven years later…<em>

As she stepped into the spacious and messy playroom, she noticed a small picture book hiding under a large stack of toys. She never saw that one before, so she swiftly ran up to it and grabbed it with her teeny weeny hands.

"The Princess and The Koopa," she slowly pointed at the letters on the cover as she read the title.

Celestina was curious to what it was about, imagining what a wonderful story this book could store inside. She ran out of the room and knocked on her mother's bedroom which was fairly close to the untidy playroom.

"Come in!"

She popped her head through the door and noticed her mum sitting on the bed, smiling at her. She smiled back and quickly ran up to her mum.

Celestina showed her the book and Peach gasped jokingly.

"Huh? Princess and the Koopa? I never heard of that before… Do you want me to read it to you?"

As soon as Peach asked, Celestina jumped on her lap and nodded. She hurriedly arranged her long blond hair on her side and sat comfortably, waiting for the story to start.

"So let's begin!", Peach exclaimed as she slowly turned to the first page.

"_Once upon a time, there was a princess who lived in her enormous castle in Mushroom Kingdom. Everybody loved her and she was the most beautiful girl in the whole of Mushroom World_.", she told and turned to the next page.

"_But that knowledge also got into the hands of a terribly evil Koopa King. He for long planned to start a war with the Toads and the Mushroom King to claim the dear kingdom. So one night, when the princess was sleeping in her room, he kidnapped her. When a servant noticed that, everybody was scared for their lives, until one afternoon, they found the destined heroes who would rescue their pretty-in-pink princess before it was too late. And they weren't knights in shining armors riding on white horses. They were rather like plumbers in shining overalls with… Well, nothing to substitute a horse with. Maybe, except for obscure toilet plungers," _she chuckled, and then reminding herself how much this story described all her pseudo-ideal royal life.

"_And so they ventured through World 1 grasslands to dangerous World 8 lava pits. They searched for her in every castle, but only ended up rescuing Toads, Mushroom Retainers I believe, which were guarded by the Koopa King's 'fakes', which were Koopa Troopas, Goombas, Buzzy Beetle sand the like disguised by his Magikoopa servants and troops", _she read and gasped occasionally. She hoped that, if Celestina is the future princess, or queen of Mushroom Kingdom, she won't have to end up being kidnapped by a maniacal and evil lizard all her life. She hoped that she will find her own Mario and Luigi.

"So, let us continue. _Once they arrived at the last castle, the princess was shown to be imprisoned in a steel cage hanging from the ceiling just behind the ferocious turtle. Then, the final battle commenced. Although the Koopa was spitting fireballs at the plumbers, they still didn't give up as they jumped from one place to another, avoiding the projectiles. Their finest jumping skills were widely known, even in the whole of Mushroom World! They stepped on a switch on the other side of the arena and the floor collapsed under the Koopa King, sending him into the scorching lava below. After this fight, he was never to be seen again.", _she said and sighed.

_As if anything ever stops Bowser from coming after you,_ she thought and shook her head, trying to sweep the thoughts to the back of her mind.

"_The monstrous Koopa was no more and the princess and the plumbers came back together to the Mushroom Kingdom to celebrate the magnificent win. Because they fell in love during the party after the comeback, the princess married the shorter and chubbier plumber soon and they lived happily ever after, never to be disturbed by the Darklands again. His brother married her cousin, Princess Sarasaland and they also lived happily ever after. The end.", _she stopped and closed the book.

"And then the princess had two children: Marco and a lovely princess Celestina," she giggled as she lightly pinched Celestina's cheek and they both started laughing maniacally.

But Peach abruptly stopped and sternly said:

"Celestina, you cannot trust any Koopa. Please! Or you will end up like the princess in the storybook, being kidnapped for the rest of her life. Do you want to?"

The little princess muttered 'no' and started to suck her thumb. That's what she always did when her mum was angry or was lecturing her.

"Exactly. I am sorry, but… We will have to close you in your room for the most of the day. From the day you are 10 years old, you are to sit in your room unless you go for any family meals or where you are needed. But, don't be angry at us. Please understand that this is entirely for _your safety." _Peach comforted her.

The little princess nodded, grabbed the book which was lying on the pink bed next to them and ran out of the room.

"I feel as if I had seen him before. Not him as in certainly 'him', but from his species. But how is that possible? I have never gone out of the Mushroom Kingdom borders…", she quietly muttered to herself, looking at and tracing the outline of the Koopa in the little storybook.

_Uh… It doesn't matter…_

Then an idea popped into her head.

_I'm going to go and play with Alberto and Clarissa instead!, _she thought and ran out of the playroom to find them.

* * *

><p>He did not have anything to do, nobody to kidnap.<p>

_I will attend lame meetings and wait for useless reports day after day, for the rest of my miserable life…_

_Waiting for reports of the girl I was trying to find for the last seven years…_

Then suddenly, out of thin air, Kamek appeared in front of Bowser's desk. He was carrying a royal scroll under his arm. It looked like an another report.

"Sir, we have searched every nook and cranny in the whole wide world and… Sir, we cannot find a 'teenage human girl with shiny blond hair and deep blues eyes', he sadly said, studying the scroll.

He was shocked and in everlasting agony.

_Maybe she's gone forever…_

"Kamek!" he exclaimed," Command the troops to stop searching and do their usual tasks."

Then he turned to the window and kept staring, staring as he did for the last seven years, hoping to find her someday. But it was no use. He had finally realized that.

The mission _failed._

_Why did I even allow her to come here?! She shouldn't have! She might even be… dead, by now…_

Kamek opened his mouth, as if he was ready to say something, but he hesitated and instead he snapped his fingers and disappeared into the darkness, leaving the grief-stricken King alone.

_I may never see her again…_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:** Her Escape Plan**

**Dis: I don't own the Ninty person that is about to appear in this fic or anyone else for that matter. Except for Celestina ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Six Years Later…<em>

I jumped off my bed and again waited for the servants to knock on my door.

No sound, nothing.

_No such luck, _I thought.

_At least not for me._

So, there I was, in my room, locked in here on the day of my birthday.

22nd September.

And it was my thirteenth one.

I slowly walked around the room, trying to sense a living soul around me.

Still nothing.

I went to my balcony and looked out.

The royal, lush green gardens below me were empty.

Not a Toad, princess, hero, nothing.

_I guess they're preparing the party._

_And I hope nobody's gonna crash it just like *that*._

But I felt the need to not obey my mother and father's orders.

I felt the need to jump out of the balcony, and sneak into the outside world. I have sat in this place too long after all.

Princess _freakin'_ Peach and Master _freakin' _Mario just locked me in my room for the last 5 years, ensuring it was for my safety. I was allowed to wander through the girly pink castle, but they did not give any more free passes to the reality.

I was _stuck._

And I never thought of sneaking out.

"Hmm… This may sound like a good idea…" I muttered to myself and pondered for a while, and then knew very well what I was going to do to escape this… How do they call it?

Ah.

The _perfect life._

I was a princess, not to boast, but also the most beautiful princess in the Mushroom World.

I had money, health, parents and a family, who cared for me like I was their little Celestial body in the sky.

Ah, I was their little Celestina, little star in the galaxy.

_They named me in intentions of me being a gift from the Stars after all, _I thought, as I pondered what else I had.

Well, I had people who adored me, servants, a castle, a kingdom, aaaand… Loads of other things which I didn't bother mentioning.

However, I knew sneaking off would be dangerous, but I knew nobody could kidnap me. I had special self-defense skills which were known in every nook and cranny of the kingdom. Well, when I tried to beat my dad using them, he blocked pretty well and kicked my-

But it didn't matter. I would be finally _free._

So I grabbed a long and thick piece of string which was rolled up and lying on a shelf for _emergencies and special occasions, _ran to the balcony and made a knot with it on the railing.

I looked down and then I realized how high I actually was from the ground. But nobody was there. It was my chance to go and finally say 'hello' to the Toads outside of the castle borders.

To taste _freedom._

So I caught the end of the string and started to descend slowly, closer and closer to the ground.

I thought of what my mother told me precisely six years ago.

"…_From the day you are 10 years old, you are to sit in your room unless you go for any family meals or where you are needed. But, don't be angry at us. Please understand that this is entirely for __**your safety**__."_

But I felt like I was on top of the world now. Nothing could stop me. I was sneaking out of the castle! _Come on, how seriously badass is that?_

_I don't give a __**flying 'shroom **__about __**my safety.**__ You can shove it up your pinky dress._

Once I could feel the marble under my shoes, I released my grip on the string and looked around.

_No chance of escape, _I thought mischievously.

_Too late now._

Throughout the years, I dug a hole in the garden for this kind of special occasion, preparing for my escape master plan. It was built behind a strategically placed bush (which I planted myself), just in front of the castle walls. I looked around and ran next to the hole, past the full-grown trees and a fountain in the middle of the garden with my mother's statue. I closed my eyes, jumped in and landed in a 'kung-fu' pose like a ninja.

I lifted my eyelashes and cautiously looked around. It had looked as black as if I did not open my eyes yet.

But I did. I blinked and blinked but still could not see the path in front of me. I looked up, and there it was: the sea-blue sky with clouds like cotton candy, hovering over me, inviting me back.

"No, not yet. This is the time to be Dora The Explo- CELESTINA The Explorer.", I chuckled as I averted my gaze back to the darkness in front of me.

For the last time, I looked at the blue sky, and smiled. After, I looked into the tunnel and put my hands in front of me. Then I ran as fast as I possibly could until my hands touched a moist earth wall. I then looked up and saw green trees, their tiny leaves hiding the blue sky above them.

No. Not the, how you call them, _perfect _trees in Peach's Castle. With leaves which are cared for every day. I sometimes thought they paid more for the castle to look perfect than for the citizens' happiness . But oh no, these trees were uneven and wonky in every way possible.

I smiled and thought:

_Welcome, Celestina. Welcome to the imperfect world._

This was the best day of my life.

This was the day I met _him._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: **His Plans**

**Dis: I don't own Nintendo. THEY OWN ME O_O**

* * *

><p>"Okay, so this is the Wildberry Forest… So go here… Now go right… Turn left… And now the castle walls should be somewhere around here…", the young Koopa muttered to himself as he moved accordingly to the map's given directions. He looked up, and there he saw the familiar pink castle walls shown on the map; it was THE Peach's Castle.<p>

King Bowser gave him the task of checking the quickest way to the castle for when he wanted to start a war or kidnap someone.

He wanted to protest but when the King gives you an order, you either fulfill it or,

_Be killed._

_Your choice._

But he wouldn't kill his youngest son, would he? Probably only burn him. He wasn't in that much of danger if he didn't do it compared to the keep's guards; they'd get fired straightaway.

So he studied the castle walls and tried find a good way to break into the castle.

"Flamethrower or fireballs? No no no… These are solid bricks", he knocked on the wall," Bazooka? No. The wall is extra strong. I bet that still wouldn't penetrate it.," he loudly muttered to himself as he tested different scenarios with the castle walls and various weapons in his mind.

He just went onto the cannonballs scenario when he heard a twig 'snap' behind him.

He stopped thinking and slowly turned around.

* * *

><p><em>Oh sh-,<em> I swore in my mind when he was slowly turning around.

_I need to get out of here! He will think of me as a stalker!_

So in the worst of situations, I hid behind a tree. He turned around only to see a part of my dress disappear behind the tree bark.

_Ooof, I'm safe., _I thought as I lightly smacked my palm on my forehead and slowly slid down the tree until I was sitting down.

_Who was that?! He looked like a…-_

_Huh- WHAT?!_

_He looked like a…_

_He looked like a-_

_No, it surely wasn't a Toad or human. He had claws and horns and a spiky shell!, _I shouted inside as I wiped the sweat from my face with the hem of my dress.

_Waitwaitwait-_

_Claws… Horns… A spiky shell…_

_My childhood storybook!_

_But he surely can't be…_

_Or maybe he is…_

Then I finally came to my senses.

This creep was a Koopa.

And he came here to_ kidnap me_.

_I will show him then!_

I slowly stepped from behind the tree into full view.

…I was ready.

"Come here bro! If you wanted to kidnap me, your princess is in another castle, creep!", I chuckled with a deep voice as he looked at me like I was from outer space. I put my fists in front of me in a taunting motion, and he…

And he…

Started _laughing at me._

"HahahahaHA! What are you? A measly human? And what are you trying to do, HUH? Trying to beat me up with your little fists?", he guffawed as I thought of a mean reply back.

And I gave him the slip.

I came up to him closer and closer, until we were face to snout. He stopped laughing immediately as I released a smirk.

"And what are YOU? A Koopa? Trying to kidnap me?! What are you gonna do, Mister? You're barely bigger than me!", I guffawed back. It seemed to anger him every second.

Although that was the truth. He _was _a bit bigger than me, but not much that I could not overpower him.

I was the Warrior Princess Celestina. Auntie Daisy gave me wrestling classes, and she can _kick real ass!_

Right now he was anxious and frustrated of my laughing and he was now looming over me like the Leaning Tower of Pizza.

He glared at me, his carmine eyes burning like a bonfire.

I knew it was the time to get my royal tush outta there.

_And fast._

So I grabbed my skirt, turned around and ran, ran until my feet couldn't any more.

_Huh, this forest looks like it's not ending soon!, _I thought to myself as I heard the young Koopa running behind me, and I sped up, but my tired legs couldn't co-operate anymore.

While I tried at least to walk a bit quicker, I tripped on a giant twig and landed on the ground, my face biting the grass.

I knew what now waited for me.

My very unfortunate demise.

How very unlucky of me, sentenced to die by Miss Destiny in a forest far away from the castle walls.

_I will never see Toadsworth, Mum, Dad, Grandpa, Auntie Daisy and Uncle Weegee again… _

I was almost ready to cry, when I suddenly heard his loud steps behind me and I tried to toughen up.

_Don't cry. Whatever happens, whatever you do- DO. NOT. CRY. This shows your weakness, and you cannot be weak now. You need all your strength you can gather and die with honor, _my brain comforted me but it was no use. Something grabbed me by my dress behind me, turned me around and lifted me a short distance from the ground.

I couldn't suppress the tears anymore as I let them flow and opened my eyes only to see the monster's smug face.

"Any last words you want me to pass on, missy?", he laughed at me as my tears flowed freely on my cheeks and dripped to the ground in barely audible _splashes_.

"I… I just wanted to say that…", I couldn't swallow the lump in my throat as I tried to bite back my tears.

"Please, spare me…. If not, then spare my people…. I will-", I briefly stopped once saw his malicious expression, and instantly regretted my words. But I swallowed the lump and toughened my voice.

"I will do anything you want me to, just please don't hurt my people."

When I said that, he loosened his grip on my dress and just dropped me on the ground like a doll he didn't want to play with anymore. I stood up and looked at him, trembling and terrified.

He then again smiled evilly and he was stepping closer, closer to me with his every hard step. And with his every step, I was a step closer to fainting.

For his every step, I stepped back, still gazing into his red lit up eyes. When I pushed myself back and hit a tree, I bounced back on the ground and landed just in front of him.

I didn't even dare to look up as I buried my head in the grass and quietly sobbed;

_This is it._

He then stepped even closed to my body and caught my arm. He lightly stood me up and flung me back at the same tree.

I averted my gaze back to his snout, my face wet in tears and dirty from grass and earth I had snuggled my face to just a second ago.

I was ready to faint as he came closer until I could feel his warm breath on my face.

He shot me a mischievous smile and said:

"Well well well, isn't this girl brave? Trying to stand against a Koopa? Not a chance; not this time at least!", he guffawed and I looked at him with sadness in my eyes.

_Why the heck did I even come here?! Seeking adventure?! Now I very well know how my mum felt when she was kidnapped by those monsters!,_ I thought and released my tears, this time as big as Skittles I sneak into my bedroom sometimes.

Then he put his claws on both sides of my face and uttered:

"But the whole proposition 'spare my kingdom and I will do anything' sounds good to me!", he uttered, and I closed my eyes and was ready to die in honor.

But instead, he was pulling my face closer to his as I slowly unstuck from the tree I was hugging for the last ten minutes.

And then…

_And then…_

He _kissed me._

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter's next week! See you there!<strong>

**And please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: **Her Safety**

****Thanks to 1Thunderfire for the four reviews. They really helped me and reminded me of some minor people in the story who are quite important to the flow of it. With that, you also kinda helped me to continue the story, as I felt there was something certainly missing.****

****Also thanks to Copthall, I'm happy you like it :)****

****Can you believe it?****

****SIX REVIEWS?!****

****Read and review please!****

**Dis: I don't own anything that King Nintendo does. I'm just a customer and a peasant who buys their kickass games -_-**

* * *

><p>And it was the best kiss I ever experienced.<p>

We were kissing passionately for a few minutes and then he took his claws from my head and gripped my hips.

I then did not have anything to do with my hands than just leave them flapping on my sides, so I put them around his neck and pushed into him.

We then kissed even more, my tongue feeling his fangs as we sat down and I sat on his lap, still kissing. He then put his hands around me and we hugged and kissed even harder. This moment felt like forever as I leant back, him biting into my neck.

"Oh… That feels nice…", I groaned for a bit until we went back to kissing again.

Unfortunately, after an hour of what seemed like kissing, we both pulled back. I blushed and he shot me a smile as I awkwardly stepped off his lap and stood in front of him. He was still sitting down, smiling at me.

I shuffled my feet as I tried to speak but I couldn't, blushing every few seconds.

"Umm… I don't even know your name to start with," I smiled as I blushed even harder. He then snapped out of his trance and shook his head. He stood up and put his claws on shoulders.

"Call me Bowser Jr.", he said and winked at me at the mention of his name," Anymore unnecessary questions?"

_Waitwaitwait-_

_Bowser? I swear I heard the name before… Probably in the castle, or maybe someone else…_

"What are you doing here… Bowser Jr?", I asked him.

His smile disappeared and he looked like he was thinking what to say.

"Look, it doesn't matter; the only thing that matters is how incredibly sexy you are – and your kissing skills? Wow, I never knew a _deadly warrior princess_ would already have some kind of practice in those departments; or did you?", he chuckled as I blushed. He was obviously trying to flirt with me. And I have to tell you, it actually worked!

He then put a claw out in front of me and cleared his throat.

"Milady? Would you like to take a stroll with me around the royal castle gardens?" he asked mockingly with a thick English accent. I put my hand in his claws and we wandered around the seemingly never-ending forest, talking about absolutely everything, except me revealing the fact I was a princess. I seemed to cover up that fact pretty well. As well as you can cover up a crown on your head with absolutely no effort. I was only thirteen back then. How would I know? Or at least remember I had one? I remembered he was a Koopa, who made me cry not long ago. And yet if he kissed me, I felt as if I just arrived in Heaven. But then a pretty difficult question came up.

"How old are you?", he asked me.

"Thirteen", I said, smiling at him.

He then left my hand and jumped away from me. I was confused as he was hugging me just a second ago. What was wrong?

He looked at me as if he was to start crying in a second.

"I didn't- I didn't mean to- Why oh why did I do that?", he was still looking at me, asking himself all those questions. I did not even half understand what he was on about. I stepped closer to him, he stepped back.

"Junior, what's wrong?", I said, comforting him. But he still looked horrified, as if he received his death sentence.

"You look as if you had just received your death sentence!"

"If to put it like that, I probably did."

I was terrified; what the hell does he mean?

"Just tell me what the hell do you mean and we'll get it over with.", I said firmly as the smile disappeared from my face; I was tired of his mind games.

"It's just that… I'm _15. _And as well as that, you're a _princess. _I don't want us to meet until you're older_. Please understand, this is for your safety."_, he sadly said as my eyes watered.

_What?_

"You… You don't want to be my friend anymore? For all those kisses and hugs; it means nothing to you?", I sternly uttered and meanly glared at him as his tone softened.

"No, that is not what I mean. We can be friends – it's just that… Uh, I kissed you. A bit too much. And as well as that, against your will. And from what I know, the law does not allow princesses to kiss until they are married, and they are not allowed to 'be' with men unless that will be their future husband. And I kinda… Uh… 'Passionately kissed' you while you're only thirteen. So that's breaking the law AND child abuse on my account. You looked older, and I…", he explained while I was ready to have a nervous breakdown.

"But you never meant more; it was just a kiss. And… And maybe contrary to your belief, I liked it.", I smiled at him, which made him smile back.

"And who cares about laws, huh? Not you. You are a bad, an evil and a mean Koopa. You are meant to break laws, you are meant to go against everything just to get what you want. Isn't that what they taught you?"

He nodded and I turned around to face the towering castle walls which were behind us. I then started to walk around the perimeter of the walls to find the hole which I entered the forest with while Bowser Junior was trying to catch up with me. When he did, he helped me scale the walls and find the deep muddy hole. I looked inside it and then looked back at him.

"Thanks, Bowwy Jr. This was the best birthday I ever had. And thank you for giving me such a lovely present." I smiled as he gave me a peck on the cheek and I blushed. He quickly helped me to get inside the hole and land safely inside.

"No prob, my _little warrior princess."_

I then started to set off towards the darkness of the tunnel, but briefly stopped and asked:

"Let us meet again, ok?"

I waited for an answer and I got one:

"In due time, princess. In due time."

I never said anything to anybody about what happened that day, but I didn't know this would be the last time I saw him in a _very l__ong while_.

* * *

><p>As I saw her walk into the dark hole, I knew everything I needed to know.<p>

I just met the future Mushroom Kingdom princess; and she was the most stupid princess I ever talked to.

She just got to know that I'm a Koopa, I'm dangerous – yet she still told me everything I needed to know by just giving her a kiss. Yet she thought it was true love.

But I wasn't going to blow her cover just yet – I would not want my father to destroy this poor girl's life since she is only 13 and he still thinks the Mushroom Kingdom has two men to the throne; not a boy and a girl. I wouldn't want her to have a mental breakdown and be kidnapped every month.

No.

Not yet.

Although I felt something and I knew I somehow…

_Fell in love with her._

But it wasn't possible.

I didn't believe it back then, but that day was the day I almost regretted I met her.

And that was the day I met my true love for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chappy's next week!<strong>

**For now, see you :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: **Our Love****  
><strong>

**Yay! Another chappy ^_^**

**A pretty long one at that, actually the longest yet, at 5000 words! **

**This week will be pretty busy one, half term tests and all that crap. But I have a day off on Friday and half term is next week, so I hope to write lots ^_^**

**Read and review to your heart's content!**

**Dis: I don't own Nintendo, but I instead own Nintendos. Particularly DSs and Wiis :) **

* * *

><p>I arrived in front of his jet-black office doors. They loomed over me like a giant trying to out-stare me, while I was trying to suppress the urge to cry uncontrollably.<p>

_I just met the perfect woman- GIRL and I realized she might be the main reason of my everlasting troubles until she grows up…_

_And we can be together._

I knocked on the doors, thinking of an excuse to explain what I was doing for the last few hours outside the castle. I thought of what I might have to tell _him._

"Come in!"

So I cautiously grabbed and pressed the door handle with my father's insignia, and the doors opened. With a deafening _creak_, they revealed my father slumped on a chair behind his enormous business desk. All he did nowadays was just sit in this room and stare at the wooden floor.

And _think._

But he never told me why. Whenever asked, he always casually managed to change the subject, as if nothing happened, so I didn't bother asking him anymore.

Although soon I would discover what he was thinking about all these years. If to think about it, it was sure worth it.

"Father…", I whispered, drawing his attention. He averted his confused gaze at me, waiting for the results of my long trip to Mushroom Kingdom.

"Erm… I gathered some pretty good _info_… So we can be ready for our upcoming assault on _Peach's Castle_."

He heard me right.

"_Peach's_ Castle"

He muttered under his breath, straightened up on his chair and his eyes suddenly lit up.

_Just please let him swallow the bait…_

I crossed my claws behind me and let my brain do its thing.

"I, however, got caught. A Toad spotted me while I was analyzing the castle walls, and I dropped all my notes onto the grass and had to run away or otherwise they'd report me to Mario and we'd all be in big, big trouble."

He deepened his gaze and studied me. There was no margin for error with my dad, so I quickly put my claws where they were and straightened up to appear tough to hide all the fear inside.

He observed me for a few minutes and then nonchalantly leant back on his chair.

"You're dismissed."

So I turned around and started walking back to my room when he asked an unavoidable question.

"Did you see both of the princes?"

I quietly _gulped_ and answered:

"No, father. Only one of them."

He looked at me for a few seconds, probably thinking. I saw sadness flash in his eyes for a brief moment. He then waved his hand dismissively at me and I resumed walking to my personal chambers.

I felt a bit guilty of my thoughtless answer though.

_Do. Not. Feel. Guilty. You answered the question correctly, you dumbhead. You said you saw a prince, and that is true. You saw him in the window of the palace. And then you also saw…_

_And then you..._

_Saw __**her.**_

I just shook my head facetiously at such ridiculous thoughts and started running to my room, ignoring an occasional servant or Koopatrol I saw on the way.

_You saw her, you touched her, you kissed her, and you very well know it._

_You saw her, but you might never see her again._

I shed a small tear as I pushed the handle, slammed the door and threw myself onto my bed, sobbing.

_You might never see her again…_

* * *

><p><em>Five years later…<em>

This lesson lasted far too long.

_At least for my tastes._

I had a one-on-one intervention about behavior and dangers and about what can happen on the parade.

My _eighteenth_ birthday parade.

"You shall be respectful of your servants' and any Toads' actions and accept their presents with respect. However small or big they are.", my teacher pointed at the blackboard with his long pointing stick, explaining as I yawned, leant back on my chair and closed my eyes for a moment, attempting to sleep.

"Yes Lady Celestina?", he turned to look at me only to see me ungratefully yawn.

"Yees… Sir T. Eachair…", I muttered as I resumed my unladylike snoring.

He stopped pointing at the pictures on the board and turned to look at me. When he saw my slumped figure lying and snoring on the chair, he smiled. He then shook his head in disbelief and sighed.

"Your Majesty… I know that this is not an amusing lesson to you, but Master Mario and Queen Peach ordered me to take care of you today and prepare for the parade. Your mother reported that your behavior for the last couple of years was a bit… Um… _Strange _and…_ Abnormal for a princess your social height._ I need to teach you how to behave in certain situations while at the party and-"

I jerked up from my chair and sent a mean glare towards T. Eachair. I was in a state of disbelief as he jumped back, noticing the 'Mushroom, do I care?' look I gave him.

I could scare anybody with my deep blue eyes. Just a quick glance at me could tell you how I feel at that very moment. My eyes told _a lot. _That's why when I was somewhere else I had to control the way I look at people or it would be _pretty bad. _If I only looks _could _kill, then everyone in the whole kingdom would be choking on their own blood and dying a rather painful death. Maybe except Auntie Meringue and Grandpa Apricotto…

But my hit list sure included_ Mario _and_ Peach._ My dear mother and father.

The _frickin' perfect pair chosen in Star Haven._

It's not like _I, The Kickass Warrior Princess Celestina from Mushroom Kingdom __**needed **_an admirer. I had a lot of those anyway. Every month I got a love letter from a different boy, teenager, potential suitor blah blah… But I wasn't ready for _that._

Not _yet _at least.

But let us continue more on the story and less on the subject of men.

_Uh, WHAT? Da hell is he talkin' about?! How dare Peach call a tutor to teach me how to behave?! I am __**18 **__for Stars' sake!_

"So basically you tell me my parents told you to teach me how to behave?! Who do they think I am?! Their animal they can just give for others to care for most of the time and only play with it at their free hours? I am more than that! I am their _freakin' daughter. Please understand, bro._ Because they will never.", I shouted at the poor Toad. When he received the message, he started trembling. He averted his eyes and stared at my face. My smile twisted into a visible frown. I carefully stepped from my small desk and shuffled my chair under it. He looked shocked as I ran to the balcony in-between the giant bookshelves and grabbed the pure white railing. I heard thousands of servants moaning lazily under me. I was confused as to where the sound was coming from, so I looked around. Underneath the terrace I spotted few dotted mushroom caps. I looked down and smiled.

All Toads were preparing the royal party. Decorating the gardens, bringing food to the tables and being shouted at by _Toadsworth._

"You!", he pointed at a random Toad," those balloons are meant to be there, you scoundrel! Go on, tie them there, will you? Chop chop! We all need to make this a perfect eighteen for our little princess Celestina!" he shouted as all Toads' faces brightened up at the mention of my name.

I smiled back at the sweet gesture and one of the servants saw me. He gasped and started excitedly pointing at my figure on the balcony above them. Soon, he got everybody's attention and every Toad was now clapping and smiling at me as I waved happily back at them and the 'woooos' got even louder.

However with every decibel higher of clapping, Toadsworth was more red and outraged at the servants not following his orders.

"Lay off the 'clapping for no reason', will you? We are meant to prepare the princess' party and not sit and cheer! Why are you-"

"Hey, Toadsy, give them a break, huh? They have worked too hard then they should've anyways."

When he heard the nickname, he stopped moving, turned around and looked up. And he saw me.

"P-P-Princess?! I-I'm so sorry Your Majesty-"

"Nothing's wrong, Toadsworth, it's just that you are being too hard on them! Give them a few minute break, ok?"

He shook his head, shifted his glance downwards and then looked at me again.

"Of course Celestina, I will. Thank you for your help."

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm happy to do anything in return for taking me out of these _boring behavioral classes."_, I whispered the last bit and he laughed.

"Oh, your Majesty, you will get used to them. Anyway, they are stopping in a-", he brought out his pocket watch and checked it,"-few minutes, so you can go now and prepare for the party. It will start at 6pm so you do have a really long time for preperations. Toadette will visit you half an hour earlier to check on you. Now, toodle-pip", he said casually and I smiled.

_Always on schedule and always on time._

"Thanks, Toadsy. I will be running now. See you later.", I blew a kiss to him and he blushed. Every Toad started laughing at his sudden redness but my lecture didn't stop him from being imperative as he was.

"And what are you laughing at, nincompoops? BACK TO WORK!", he shouted at the poor servants as he pointed to all the jobs that yet must be done. Everybody sighed and went back to their workspaces.

I turned around and then remembered that a certain Toad was watching all this. I stared sympathetically at the poor T. Eachair. He was trembling and at the same time literally frozen from fear.

Well, Toads have a reason to fear me. I am almost _twice _their size. To me they are like little cute garden gnomes, to them I am as dangerous as Mario when he's drunk. And- _oh no._ I bet you don't wanna see my dad drunk.

I came up to him and kneeled down, so we were face-level. Then I looked at him and smiled.

"Now, my parents must not know what happened here, yes?"

He nodded and I continued. I opened my mouth, but hesitated. I reminded myself what Toadsy said a few minutes ago.

"_It will start at 6pm so you have a __**really long time**__…"_

_Oh yes, a __**really long time**__ just to myself, Toadsy._

I put my 'unprincessly' qualities and characteristics aside as I thought about what can I do in the next few hours.

_Read martial arts, boxing and wrestling mags, watch matches on TV, play Super Smash Bros Brawl and Melee… Yes. The possibilities are__** endless**__._

As I though what I could do, my grin grew larger. T. Eachair noticed that and grew more and more terrified. Then I snapped awake from my daydreams and looked at him again. I gave him the most comforting smile I could.

"Thank you for a wonderful lesson, Sir.", I said and he nodded. He stopped trembling and tried to somehow smile back, but maintain his high profile and stern glare. He cleared his throat, preparing to speak.

"Well, no problem Your Majesty. Although next time, please-"

And he was silenced as I gave him a light peck on the cheek. I was _tired _of his tiring speeches and additionally, I needed to get out ASAP and hope nobody notices me on the way to my room.

I stood up and noticed he was flushed and was too surprised to speak. He didn't even protest, so I supposed it was OK to just _get the hell outta here_. I turned to the doors and ran until my hands met with the old golden door handle. I looked though the window on the doors, monitoring the area in case any servants were passing by. However, there were none.

_Yessss, my chance to go!_

And so I opened the doors, turned to the stunned Toad, blew him a kiss (which made him go red in the face even more by the way) and ran out of the chamber. I looked right, left, right, left and… _Ad nausea? _Was _that_ the right word they taught me? Anyways, it didn't matter. So I dashed to my personal chambers, saying 'Hi' to a servant or councilor I passed on the way. It was that indescribably beautiful dash of freedom, securing me a few hours by myself in my room until Toadette came.

But fate wanted to complicate my day. And it _freakin' _well did.

So when I took a sharp turn, last turn, and was on the corridor that led to my room, I bumped into a quite short person. I looked back at the culprit who just went forward and I stopped walking, waiting for an '_Excuse me Your Majesty' _but I never got anything of that sort. So what did I do?

Iprotested, quite loudly.

"HEY YOU! BRO! YOU FREAKIN' BUMPED INTO YOUR PRINCESS!', I shouted at the person without noticing who it actually was. And that was a _biiig _mistake on my account.

Ok, a _bit too loud, _but that surely got my point across to the rude servant who just disrespectfully bumped into me.

"I'M GONNA KICK IT IF YOU ARE NOT GONNA GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY CORRIDOR! YOU COMPREHEND BRUV? CAPISCE?", I shouted at my victim as she slowly turned around. Then, I jumped back in horror.

_This is the end._

_I'm gonna be stuck in here forever._

"OH SHH-!"

I covered my mouth with my hands, my eyes as huge as saucers just as the person revealed themselves as a pink princess with a disapproving look on her face.

_Oh. My. Stars._

_I just shouted that at my own mother. _

I thought what now might happen to me as I gulped and looked down at the carpeted floor. I shuffled my feet as I attempted to speak to her as calmly as possible.

"Th-That was an, an accident, Mother! I, I didn't mean to-"

But she had enough of my disrespectful behavior throughout the last few years. Enough of my swearing, my vulgar and common language, my unregal behavior.

_She had enough._

_And it was time to take action._

So her look of disappointment grew into a glare of anxiousness. She walked up to me, caught my arm and dragged me to my room. She slammed the door open, pulled me inside and threw me on my bed. I hit my head on the azure bed frame, but it didn't matter now.

She was livid, steam almost bursting out of her ears.

She walked back to the doors and turned to me, her angry look still lingering on her face.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL BE LOCKED IN THIS ROOM UNTIL THE PARTY STARTS! AND DON'T YOU EVEN CHALLENGE TO DEFY ME.", she shouted at me in a stern voice, walked out, slammed the door and locked it. She took the key out of the keyhole and all I heard of her were her high heels clanking. When the repetitious clanking faded into silence, I started sobbing. This was one of the times I was afraid of her. Afraid of the everlastingly polite princess who likes tea parties, wears tickled-pink dresses and baking cakes for her rescuers is her hobby. She also gets kidnapped by a bad guy all the time and then gives a peck on the cheek to a very handsome plumber in shining overalls who rescues her, they live happily ever after, blah blah...

I sobbed and sobbed for quite some time until I was so weak I couldn't shed tears anymore. So I put the bedcovers over myself and snuggled to them. I fell asleep in a matter of seconds, exhausted from crying.

_She… She probably doesn't love me anymore… Who do I have left in the world? Toadette, but she is just a servant. Toadsworth, but he is just an advisor. My dad, but he is obviously interested more if young Toads get their schoolbooks on time for school than the well-being and interests of his own daughter… No one…_

But I was soon to discover I had someone who still cared for me as deeply as I remembered.

_Or even more._

* * *

><p>When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was the beautiful full moon peeking through the glass balcony doors. I threw the covers aside, stood up from the bed and walked up to the doors. I opened them and stepped onto the cold floor of the spacious balcony, looking at the beautifully decorated gardens below. It was decorated with lamps, posters and banners. There were also tables which had food laid out on them perfectly symmetrically.<p>

_The perfect life…_

I closed my eyes and listened to outside world. I could hear grasshoppers trying to compose a melody, and birds tweeting something which seemed like 'Happy Birthday' for me. I heard the rustling of the trees and-

_Wait._

_I can hear something shuffling and moving next to me._

So I turned my head in the direction of the quiet shuffles, still keeping my eyes closed.

There were no more shuffles, so I just moved my head back to its normal positioned and again listened to the sounds of nature.

_But I couldn't._

_I felt someone breathing right next to me._

So I unleashed my ultra plumb-fu attack my dad taught me last week.

"Don't say you weren't warned", I smirked, still not taking care of who the person was.

So I put my leg forward, smirking even more and let my leg swing backwards. I kicked him straight in his knee, which pushed him back by the impact.

I heard him take a deep breath, realizing it hurt him.

"It did hurt, didn't it?"

I guffawed and kicked him again. Then I turned around and attempted to punch him, but he unexpectedly caught my hand and pushed me into his arms. When I tumbled into his soft chest, he threw me onto my bed. I landed with a quiet _thud _and didn't notice I was sprawled on the whole bed. When I realized that, I quickly sat up and massaged my head, thinking what kind of a master in martial arts I'm dealing with. I opened my eyes and saw a figure in the darkness. When he noticed I opened my eyes, his ruby eyes lit up and also lit up the darkness.

_Weird…_

_Red eyes?_

_Which Toad or human has red eyes?_

"Which Toad or human has red eyes…" I muttered to myself, not quite realizing I muttered to myself quite loudly. He heard and released a mischievous smirk.

"Tell me princess… Do I have to be a human or a Toad? Use your brain", he smugly said while tapping the side of his head.

I was really surprised at his offensive remark and started to _really _use my brain.

_So he's not a Toad?_

_E-EEEK._

_Not a human?_

_E-EEEK._

_What else do we have here..?_

_AHA!_

_Then he's a-_

When I realized who I was dealing with, I quickly crawled back on my bed until my back touched the cold metal bed frame.

His eyes were glistening as he stepped closer and closer to me. At this point, I was hugging the turquoise walls.

"Who-who are you?! S-Stay away from me!" I shouted at him, pushing myself more and more into the wall. At this point, my figure might have well been etched into the wall at that impact.

"I say that fear REALLY stinks on you, _my little warrior princess.", _he smirked and was at the edge of the darkness that was covering him.

_My little warrior princess…_

_My little warrior princess!_

_My little warrior princess?!_

_WHAT?!_

"Waitwaitwait," I put my hand in front of me and started counting," First, I still don't know who THE HELL YOU ARE. Second, I am Her Majesty Princess Celestina Mario, and third… HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

Once I snapped, his smug grin disappeared and was replaced with a thoughtful expression as he pondered what to do next.

"Well, this might remind you of who I am, princess.", he said confidently. He suddenly ran out from of the shadows and jumped on the bed.

"Oh this is just ridicu-"

But before I could continue, I was silenced by a claw on my lips.

I looked at him horrified and unable to speak. He took me in his arms and we kissed, kissed passionately like we did the last day we saw each other.

_That one beautifully unexpected day I met him._

Once we came to the neck-biting bit, I started moaning wildly, and I couldn't silence myself. I felt pretty embarrassed, but at the same time, I thought:

_This is what true love feels like. Like you can travel mountains and conquer lands and even do anything just for that person who makes you feel so good, so unique while next to him._

"Oh _Junior…_", his bites got even harder," _I love you…"_

He smiled and answered:

" I love you too, _my little warrior princess_…"

I smiled back at the nickname and we started making out again. He rarely attempted to lift my dress, but I looked at him disapprovingly, he flushed and he left it alone. After two hours of playing, we both lied on my bed beside each other and looked into each other's faces, panting.

"Well, that was a _craaazy _kissing session. But I hope you didn't have any practice before that, huh? _Except for our first kiss of course.", _he smiled as I blushed and quietly chuckled.

"No way. I of course saved that _very special second kiss _to you, Sir. And by the way, I think I know who you are now."

"_Oh really?"_, he rose his eyebrow and looked at me quizzically.

"Yeah. I remember you now! You are that crazy pizza guy from Mushroom Rd 42 who had a crush on me for the last 10 years!", I guffawed as he smacked his palm on his forehead and also started to laugh maniacally.

For some reason, in a few minutes, we were all red and in unstoppable fits of laughter.

When we stopped, we desperately panted for a while and then for some strange reason, I turned to him, looked into his shiny eyes and said:

"Junior, _never change. Please._"

He looked at me and smiled mischievously.

"Oh of course. _I will never_. I will always be that sexy and lustful creature you know me as.", he said and I again started to laugh maniacally, until he took me into an embrace.

Then, my eyes watered and I looked into his. Our eyes were locked as I poured my heart out to him.

"Junior, really, never change. And never leave me for such a long time again.", I said as I tried to suppress the bitter tears.

He put my head under his neck as I snuggled into it.

"I will always be here for you, Celestina. I will always protect you, and heck - if the world allows I will be together with you until the day you die. I may even kidnap you if you feel lonely in here! Just ask and I will be here for any request."

I smiled into his torso and then moved my head back to face him. He smiled at me and I smiled at him. Then, I escaped his embrace, sat up on the crumpled up bed and sighed.

"You gave me the best birthday present _again._ How can I ever repay you?", I looked at his figure as he still lied on the bed, thinking.

"Hm… Come with me… And that might be enough", he said and grabbed my hand. I almost tripped as he pulled me to the balcony and whistled into the dark night. Then I heard propellers and the Clown Copter revealed itself.

He opened the gate, bowed to me and chuckled:

"_Little warrior princesses _first"

I took his hand and he ushered me in and also stepped in.

"Hm… Does that mean you had a lot of them in here, Sir?", I played along.

"Not any that I remember", he said playfully and I chuckled quietly.

He closed the gate, pushed and pulled a few complicated levers and we lifted off. Nobody could see us, nobody could notice us, nobody could be able to stand in our way. We were free and in love. There was nothing more I wanted at that moment.

_Except for a princess in pink and an old plumber in overalls, _I thought sarcastically and grimaced as we ascended even higher. By now, the royal gardens I could look at from my balcony were just a green dot underneath us.

_We are on top of the world._

I then thought about our _very complicated relationship. _

I sighed and turned to Junior who was looking at the distance too, but opposite me.

"Junior…", I whispered as I tapped his shoulder. He turned to me and grabbed me gently by my hips.

"Yes, my kickass girl?"

"Umm… I was thinking about… How long can we hide our love from everyone? I mean, I soon will have something similar to a Sarasalandian _Summani, _my parents will propose for me to marry a suitor and…", I drifted off, too scared to speak. There was silence for long before I continued again.

"I don't want to ever leave you! I love you! You have to be by my side! I, I can't afford enough patience and self-control to lose you again…", I whispered as my eyes watered. He appeared to be thinking.

"I know this may be difficult. I am supposed to be kidnapped, find a plumber and marry him. But _I don't want to._ I want to be with you!", I started to lament and walk around in the Clown Copter.

"I am not supposed to be with you. My parents wouldn't want us together. My servants wouldn't want us together. My castle wouldn't want us together. My kingdom wouldn't want us together! Heck – even THE WORLD doesn't want us together!", I shouted to myself and ran to him, my arms out. He caught me and cuddled me. I just cried and cried and he just played with my hair, comforting me.

"But… I want us to be together. And… Do you?" I wailed while drying my face with his torso. He just sighed and looked into the distance.

"Of course I do, my bright little star. I want this relationship to thrive as much as you do. But… You know as much as I do that this won't survive long, right?"

I nodded.

"I too want us to live happily ever after. But this is not a fairytale. This is life. And life is meant to be cruel. That's what they taught me."

He sighed and continued.

"But… _I love you. _I have to admit it. You're my warrior princess and I'm your eternal protector. I will love you for as long Stars will allow me. And, heck – if that doesn't satisfy your desires, I will follow you to the Overthere and even sell my soul to get there. I will probably land in the Underwhere, but who cares. I will go anywhere, whenever just to get a chance to see you."

"_Because I love you."_

It was as if time stopped for a few brief seconds.

For my birthdays, I always had parades, enormous parties, yet that did not make me happy.

I always got jewels, tiaras, dresses, coins – still not enough to make me smile, let alone thank them.

But his admittance of his affection towards me was enough. He had given me the best birthday present I could ever get a few years ago. And this year he had done no different.

I could get everything – wealth, clothes, servants.

Literally _everything._

Yet what I did not have, was simply _true love._

Heck, _normal love _would've been enough!

If only my _frickin'_ parents actually cared about me and not about the_ frickin'_ meetings! Because I didn't give a _flyin' shroom _about their royal duties! I AM THEIR DAUGHTER. I am their only duty! Yet they didn't see that!

I saw my mother, maybe… _Once a month?_

My father dearest… _Few times over a year?!_

The person I'd see most often was my trusted maid and friend Toadette. And Toadsworth. And once a month or few, I'd see the Sarasaland royal family. Uncle Weegee, Auntie Daisy, Alberto and Clarissa. Also there were the meaningless tutors who had to put up with me. My parents had to pay big sums for anyone to come here and teach me, since everybody knew how rebellious I was. Swearing and fooling around without a care about etiquette, manners and all that _useless whatnot. _Everybody knew that I was a vicious princess who didn't settle for small talk, but brought on the _real beef! _Like Rawk Hawk and Gonzales!

But that was useless in such a kingdom. Since council meetings use lame negotiation as means of communication and they do not accept _THE real beef_, I was made to learn social etiquette, some posh language, blah blah…

I had everything, everything a child my age wanted and could not have.

But all I really needed was not _everything_.

Just a _pair of loving and caring parents_.

But he, with a small phrase, could replace that love with the caring and loving kisses and hugs of his.

And most importantly,_ his_ love.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: **What Happened?**

**Hey guys, another chappy has crossed its ways with you all...!**

**Does that even make sense? xD**

**By the way, my lovelies, this fanfic has reached a total of ALMOST 1000 VIEWS AND OVER 200 VISITORS! Thank you for reading this fanfic made by a really unexperienced person. For a reward, I shall give you some invisible internet waffles for free!**

**Dis: Guys, I ain't gon' lie bro. I ain't gonna own Nintendo and don't own it right now -_-**

* * *

><p><em>I heard the doors open and my mum stepped graciously into the room, only to be covered by a crowd of Toads grouping around her and cheering in seconds. I was quite curious of what was happening, so I came up to the crowd, but I was too small to see what all the ruckus was about. So I pushed, shoved and kicked, only to be somehow pushed to the front. Then, I saw her. My mum did not have a full tummy anymore, but something in front of it. <em>_I came up closer and the crowd stopped cheering._

_**They're waiting for my brother**__, I thought as my mother looked at my glowing face and uncovered the lump she was holding. Its face was visible now, yet my miniscule posture wasn't helping me at all. My mother noticed that and slowly kneeled down. Soon I was on my toes, trying to see my brother. __I thought what we could do once he grew up to be a prince. __We could play together, fight with Dad, I could help him do his homework, play Super Smash Bros together - we could do everything. __My mother's and my smile were growing every second as I was trying to see my miniature sibling._

_**He'll have brown hair, little cute hands and feet, he will be ticklish and his smile will be such a lady-killer**__, I smirked. __**My bro-**_

_But what I saw and heard, broke my heart. It would take long to recover. Or maybe it would just never bother to__**. **__'Now, Marco, I present you your dear __**sister**__. Here's Celestina.' __I gasped and jumped back as I heard what she said. What she clearly said a moment ago._

_**'**__**Your**__** sister.' **_

_She looked at me quizzically, surprised at my strange behavior. I immediately started rejecting what was happening while shaking my head in denial and tried to think about what I'd do with my-_

_**A SISTER?! **__**BUT SHE'S A GIRL! AND GIRLS ARE WEAK!**_

_I started waving my hands in front of me dismissively and I was slowly stepping back. My mother was still looking at me. Her continuous stare drew attention and in a few minutes the Toad crowd was eyeing me with the same surprised glare. My mother stopped, stood up and smiled at me comfortingly. But my stare was still a terrified one as I hit the wall at the other side of the vast hall._

_The atmosphere was tense and silent and my steps could be heard all around the castle._

_My mother stepped even closer as she showed me the innocent face of a newborn. My newborn sister. __But I couldn't take it anymore. She promised me a brother!_

"_**What is this junk?! I wanted a brother. Can you hear me?! A BROTHER. Not a weakling you call a sister.**"_

_Everybody gasped from disbelief as I saw my mother's eyes flash with guilt, disappointment, sadness and surprise at the same time. She bent her head down and I saw tears falling down her cheeks. I gasped myself; I've never seen my mother experience such thing as __**'hurt'**__. She was a jolly little adult who didn't have a care in the world._

_I was so shocked at her pained reaction I ignored all the mean glares that were sent my way and ran up the stairs on one of the sides of the big hall. My steps could still be heard as the only other sounds were my mother's sniffles._

_And all my sister did was smile._

_Smile like she always would, forever and always._

* * *

><p>My heart stung as I remembered that one day. That one day which was the best and worst of all at the same time. I abruptly stopped doing my very complicated algebra homework as I heard shouting outside of my door.<p>

"NO! A more to the right. A little bit more- THAT'S TOO MUCH! LEFT!", I heard Toadsworth shout at poor servant and then a loud '_bang' _as glass shattered outside my chamber.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, MEDDLING ABOUT IN SOMEONE ELSE'S BUSINESS!"

I heard the servant mutter, trying to defend himself but he was silenced by Toadsworth's strict and loud manner.

_It's Celestina's 18__th__ birthday today. And preparations are quite time-consuming._

I heard Toadsworth shouting again and wails of an offended servant.

_And nerve-consuming too, I'd say..._

I listened for the rest of the argument behind my doors as I reminded myself how long these people have worked. I've seen them when I woke up, that's 6am. Now it's about 5pm, and they're still working!

_Poor Toads… They are probably trembling from fear when they hear Toadsy just throw them around the castle."DO THIS. BRING THAT. HANG THAT THERE. And most importantly: MAKE IT PERFECT!" I shall recommend hm to retire early, or he will most certainly get a heart attack!_

I smiled as I shook my head and remembered how my little sister hates being _perfect and all. _Then I remembered that I never apologized for being so rude, even if she didn't remember.

For the last eighteen years, I have never said 'sorry'. And someone was just about to give me a chance to do it.

I heard an another glass-framed picture shatter on the ground and then the hall fell silent. I listened for any shouting as somebody lightly knocked on the doors of my bedroom. I got up and slowly opened the door. I cast my eyes downwards and noticed Toadsworth with his face as red as ever. He sighed, put his thumb and pointing finger on the bridge of what looked like his nose, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Your Majesty Marco, as you know, today it is Her Majesty Celestina's eighteenth birthday, yes?"

I nodded in response.

"The problem is that… Uh… _Toadette _was meant to go and check on Her Majesty, but she is _very busy with royal preparations", _he said through his teeth, almost bursting from anger. I was curious to what happened that Toadette had to be excused from her duties. I looked up and saw Toadette, standing on a little ladder in front of the opposite pink wall. I gasped as I saw smashed glass forming a crescent moon-like shape around her and the ladder. She heard our conversation and caught my shocked gaze. She blushed and looked away, hiding her obvious embarrassment. I immediately looked at the old Toad in front of me.

_Well, what do I have to lose? I might as well say sorry to her, since we're on that subject._

I nodded and he clapped his hands in joy. He turned and went to scold Toadette even more as stepped out of my room and closed the door. Then I started to run towards her room, thinking of our old times together. I could not believe that her journey into adulthood began on that very day!

_Wow, she's eighteen today! It all went so quick. Far too quick…_

* * *

><p><em>My heart was stinging even more; how could I do this to her? To utter such vile words of hate towards her innocent person? I couldn't believe myself when I was young. And I expect some did not too.<em>

"_Now, tell me, what is 7 x 7?", I read one of the questions from her book._

_She pondered for a milisecond before smiling, _"_It's 49!"_

_She was pretty smart for her age. She was only 6, yet she could do everything an eleven year old would like to. __When I saw her courageous smile, I was reminded of that difficult day. She shot that smile every time I looked at her. Not only that day, but everyday. But it was still a difficult day for all of us._

_For Mum, accepting her as a daughter._

_For me, adjusting to the fact that she will be my sister, and never a brother._

_For her… Well… She didn't have to do anything. She was my sister, after all. And I loved her. Even if she did something wrong, even if Peach and Mario hated her – I'd still love her with all my heart._

_So I was asking her questions and teaching her a bit of mathematics – although it seemed like she really knew everything. __Then I reminded myself I had to say 'sorry'. Even if she didn't know and if it comes out as if for no reason. __I took a deep breath and read the speech written in my mind, the speech I've been writing for the last half-a-decade or more._

"_Look, Celestina, I really w-"_

_Before I could explain to her, before I could even utter the relieving word of 'sorry', the doors opened and we both averted our curious gazes to it. A Toad servant popped his head into the room and smiled._

"_Your Majesties, I was commanded by Queen Peach Toadstool and King Mario to escort you to the dinner hall."_

_Celestina couldn't contain her joy of curing her hunger and immediately jumped from my lap, also pushing the mathematics book out of my hands. She was always so, **aware and energetic**. Things that I was, at least before she entranced our kingdom with her contagious smiles and giggles. That is when I had to start learning the proper royal etiquette and forget about running across halls, speaking slang or anything like that. Even though my sister was forced to do the same a few years later, she was so careless and reckless that it did not matter to her. She could swear and complain to her tutor, and, boy would she care! I admired my sister for that, even though she was several years younger than me. When she behaved like that while I was next to her, I could feel the aura of confidence and invincibility radiating from her person. I could see her assertive smile, and I also felt the might of even pushing people around while near her. It really felt like psychological invincibility, not the one you get from a Starman._

"_OH YAAY! It's dinner time! Marco, come! I want some pudding!"_

_Before I could stop her, she was already out of the doors. The only evidence in the room f her being there was the collapsed servant, lying in the doorway. I helped the servant stand up as I shook my head._

_**I guess it'll have to wait.**_

_So I excused my sister for such atrocious behavior and also ran out of the room to dinner._

* * *

><p>But I never apologized; I forgot to. And now I had the brilliant chance to do that. I just arrived in front of the turquoise doors. I cautiously stepped closer. Nervousness was literally eating me whole.<p>

"Should I go? Or maybe not… Actually I think I should wait-"

But I shook my head and gripped the handle. There was no way out now. I pushed the handle, and with a soft creak, the doors opened.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: **What Is Happening?**

**Heyah! We switch back to Peachykins and Mawwio after a few chapters ^_^**

**This is an another shortie of a chapter, but the next one I promise will be long.**

**I am building up a flashback/a little BowserxPeach story, because I always wanted to write one (and probably will write a standalone one in the future). The thing is that it goes totally different than other BxP go.**

**...At least that's how it seems like from where we are standing.**

**Dis: Dear Sirs, Madams, I most certainly do not own Nintendo or anything even slightly related to the company or the Mario franchise. I do, however, own Celestina and Marco. Now, excuse me, I need to make haste towards the next chapter. G'day.**

* * *

><p>"<em>H-How dare you, you monster? Who are you?!"<em>

_I quickly ran to the other side of the strange transporting device called… Uh… What was the name that he called it? The… __**Clown Copter**__ or something like that. It was pretty small and up until today I still wonder how we both fit in there. __He ignored my bitter remark and spun around to face me. He put his claws on his hips and smirked._

"_Well, if you are so dumb and uncivilized that you do not know, I am Bowser the King of THE Darklands. And I am no monster by the way. I am a KOOPA. Get that?", he spat and turned around again to face the control pad._

_I looked down from where I was standing, to see how far we were from my castle. I opened my mouth to alert the mushroom guards, but the beast beat me to it. He noticed what I was trying to do and quickly uttered:_

"_There is no way out, princess. We are too far from the kingdom, don't even try to scream, since nobody will hear you."_

_My face fell as I looked at Toad Town and my castle, now just colourful dots in the distance. But then an idea popped into my head. I put my leg up until it could reach the edge of the Clown Cop-_

"_And don't try to jump. You will get yourself killed. And we wouldn't want that now, would we?", he smirked as he edged nearer until he caught me in his arms and gently put me on the floor of the Clown Copter. I sat down and looked at him pleadingly. He just played with the control pad, pulling levers, mashing buttons and all that whatnot. I crossed my arms on my chest, closed my eyes and made the worst frown I could ever._

_**Ha. This shall put him off.**_

_But he never reacted as he still controlled the copter and looked into the distance. I sat there for what seemed like half an hour, fiddling with the hem of my dress, but still keeping my eyes closed. I sighed, more bored than I could ever be. I opened my eyes and it seemed like he was grinning._

"_Princess, we will arrive to our destination soon."_

"_Huh, and where is that?"_

"_**My **__castle."_

_I was shocked as I jumped back and hugged the metal wall behind me. Then I finally realized what I was here for._

"_You… __**You! You have kidnapped me!", **__I shouted and pointed at him as he turned around to face me. When he saw my watering eyes, my terrified glare, he stopped grinning and a grimace formed on his snout._

"_Yes, I did. And you can do nothing about that. And by the way, I give you a 100 for that. You seemed to have smartened up a bit," his expression seemed to have grown into a smirk again. When I saw that, I started shaking, terrified at what he might do to me when we get there. Suddenly, I didn't want to get off after all._

"_Are… Are you going to… Kill me? Torture me?! Or maybe-" I said worriedly but quickly put my hand on my mouth to stop giving him the wrong ideas. He looked like he was about to burst out laughing._

"_As much as I'd like to, but-", but he stopped as he saw my absolutely terrified and disgusted expression. He smiled softly and chuckled._

"_Hey, I'm just playing with you, Peach!"_

"_Well, it wasn't funny," I gave him a stern glare as I saw his eyes flash with hurt. He turned around to pull a lever up and down. He looked like he was sad but nervous at the same time._

"_And you are to not address me by name. I will call you King Bowser, and you are to call me Princess Peach. We aren't even official allies, so I'd rather stay neutral than walk the 'enemy pavement'," I spat out, my voice the toughest I could muster. It looked like his eyes were watering, but I quickly dismissed the thought. He instead turned around to the control pad again. He seemed livid, too livid to even look at me._

"_Of course, __**Your Majesty**__", he uttered through his teeth, but I ignored his obvious tone of hatred._

_When he didn't notice, I smiled and sighed with relief. __**It seems like he understood**__, I thought._

"_But remember we are on my terms right now, in my vehicle, in my land, nearing my castle. And you're __**my **__prisoner."_

_My smile disappeared as my eyes stated watering, and I remembered that I am just a pawn here. Literally a __**little nobody**__ wearing a pink dress. That I am under his responsibility, his accommodations and his command. Although I am nobody's slave, anything could happen with this beast next to me. I again looked into the distance, hoping to see little comforting dots I call Toad Town. Just as prepared to see them, my face fell as I saw the night sky slowly turn blood-red and the meadows slowly turn into towering volcanoes._

_I was home. But it wasn't what __**I'd **__call __**my home.**_

* * *

><p>"Honey, what about tomorrow?", I sighed hesitantly, immediately regretting I even asked. It was pointless since I'd get the same answer I was getting for the last 20-odd years.<p>

He sighed in response and uncovered his checklist for tomorrow.

"I am sorry Peachykins, but I am too occupied. I have to check how the Mushroom Kingdom military is faring, then I need to go and..."

I sighed again and let my head drop lazily on the conference table. I had enough of this type of 'too busy' speech, I heard this million times a day. So I just ignored his yawns. These excuses were too much for me.

I was tired. Heck, I was TOO tired!

This whole 'being a Queen' business was slowly sending me into the bottomless pits of insanity. I didn't have enough time to spend some of it with my kids! My life was boring enough; by the time it was finished, I'd be a zombie!

_First wake up at 3am and you have time to prepare yourself for two hours. Then, go to conference room no. 15 and wait there. The first meeting starts at 5.30. Then go to the next one, the next one, the next one, another 20 meetings, and you can go to sleep by the time you have to wake up…_

_AND REPEAT!_

Mario was just as busy as I was. He too had to attend meetings everyday; no excuses. I also sat in as the main Chair Governor, attending council debates and all those monotone discussions. I stepped outside the castle borders, but rarely. I didn't have a few seconds to even set my pinky heel outside the great doors. Just meeting after meeting after meeting after another one. Too much for me.

_'Oh, but queens who have been kidnapped all their lives and lived in stress, worrying about everyone are just made for this job!'_

_Well, good luck finding one. __**I am sure you will**__. But for now, excuse me and tick me out of the list!_

I put my head on the long table and sighed; right now, it was the last meeting today where we discussed the plans for tomorrow and Celestina's parade which was to begin in half an hour. Mario pretended to be listening and nodded accordingly. He suddenly grabbed my hair in his soft white gloves and pulled it lightly when the Councilor wasn't looking.

"Peachy... Peach!"

He was pulling so hard I jerked my head up just before the Councilor turned around from the blackboard.

He turned around, looked at us both and muttered to himself for some time, once looking at my face and sometimes looking at Mario's. I was lucky I had another few minutes to wake up before he looked at both of us with the suspicious look of his. We exchanged quizzical glances at each other and then at the weird Councilor. When he stopped, he smiled at us in a reassuring manner. But then his face fell as he pulled it out of his bag and checked his own list of subjects. When he saw what was next on the discussion, he gasped and slightly jumped up.

"Now, Queen Peach, let us discuss our alliances with the Darklands and what to... Uh... EXPECT from those foul beasts.", he uttered through his teeth and spun around to face the blackboard. He started pointing his stick and drawing with chalk. The second I was out of his sight, I dropped my head on the table and got a little rest as Mario covered for me. He was sometimes nodding in an overly high voice which was a fantastic substitute of my own, and sometimes he nodded for King Mario. I smiled.

_Mario is such a lovely husband... And the way he-_

I thought of us and I did not realize we were meant to think about the evil Darklands, and not the way Mario kisses and is his kissing better than everyone else's who kissed me.

_Bowser? Eww... Fangs and his, uhh, big snout...__  
><em>_-100000_

_Mario? Dreamy... I give a 1000!_

"…we also should take other precautions against the Darklandians. You never know when they strike. So in my opinion I think we should-"

And I listened no more as my thoughts muted his dull speech.

I thought about Bowser again.

_How dare the Darklandians kidnap me and cause so much trouble? The only thing they wanted was my kingdom. The only thing he wanted was-_

My mind froze as I shuddered, remembering how many various times Bowser tried to tell me he loved me. _Surprise, surprise – _it never worked. And he very well knew that deep in my heart there wasn't any more space for anyone. Mario took all the rooms in the _My Heart Hotel._

I made a face full of disgust and I was lucky no one could see my gross expression through the bunch of blond hair. Mario again shook me and I knew this was the moment I had to wake up. I jerked my head up just as the mushroom spun around to face us. When he noticed me, he gave me a glare that spoke of _'Who are you? AN ALIEN?'. _I looked back at him with the same expression. His glare turned into a reassuring smile again.

"So King Mario, Queen Peach… Any more questions?"

When we both heard the word 'more', we both started shaking our heads like maniacs, desperate to get out and get some fresh air.

"Thank you, Sir and Madam, to listening to my presentation. Now, if you will excuse me-"

But he was disturbed by a loud kick in the great door. He stopped in his tracks and looked at it. It shot open, revealing a very shaken Marco, standing and looking at us all, expecting some kind of a reaction. His face fell when all he received were tired yawns and a neutral glance from the Councilor who resumed gathering his work. His face toughened up as he bit back tears. The Councilor noticed his pained expression and excused himself quickly, presumably leaving all the family matters to ourselves. When he closed the door, I was ready to scold Marco but Mario beat me to that. He was ready to speak when Mario put out a hand, stopping him from uttering a single word. He stopped and just shuffled his feet in embarrassment as Mario put his face in his hands.

"Marco, just _no. _I am tired, your mum is tired. First we have to deal with Celestina's insulting behavior, and then you follow her steps?",he slumped in the chair as he gave a disapproving look," You are older – you should be better than that!"

Marco's eyes started watering and he came up to a chair opposite us. He pulled it out and sat down. He gave us both a mean glare as he started:

"You don't even know what I am here for. You don't even walk the extra mile to visit us once a month. Who cares about Celestina's BEHAVIOUR? Maybe if it's that bad, you should change it yourselves! I don't see anybody here complaining! Do you even care about anything else than the kingdom?_ I mean, if a child in Toad Town is going to starve to death, let's send in an army. But, oh, is that my own child feeling pretty bad without her mum or dad? Who cares! _I am seriously disappointed in you more than you are in Celestina. If you think there is something wrong with her, you both should look in the mirror sometimes."

He gave us an another mean glare as he got up, pushed his chair under the conference table and walked up to the doors. We just stared at him with our mouths open. I was, literally shocked. I mean, there was a miniscule grain of truth in what he had said. Mario also noticed that and he stopped Marco before he walked out. He stood in the doorway, waiting for his father's orders. Mario behaved like this had never happened. I felt like Marco had just read Celestina's mind and her thoughts about us, although deep down I hoped it wasn't true.

"What did you want to tell us?"

Marco just sighed and didn't turn around to face us. He instead put his head up confidently and tried to smile at the hallway before him, although I could see his smile turning more and more into a frown every few seconds.

_How bad must the message be?_

"Celestina isn't here."

I was immobilized from shock for a few seconds, and before I could ask any more questions, Marco had already disappeared. But he left uneasiness in the air, the uneasiness that also left that one question unanswered.

_What happened?_

* * *

><p>This was too beautiful to express. We arrived on a cliff top lined with wild flowers of colors that I could not describe. It stood above a small beach, and opposite the beach was the loud sea, its waves crashing into the cliff. Behind us, there was a dark forest and there were growls and squeaks coming from it. However, the wildlife was silenced by the waves and the Clown Copter's propeller, settling on the ground. He took my fingers into his claws and helped me get out of the Copter, but I was still looking at the romantic scenery and 'ooh'ing and 'aah'ing accordingly every time I saw a shooting star. I didn't notice the quizzical looks he was giving me once we left the device. I was absolutely oblivious of the world, unmindful of his claws entwined in my fingers, the fireflies circling me and the sounds around me. The only thing that existed in that very moment was the meteor shower filling the sky with arches of light, which in turn turned into glitter that fell from the paper-like sky to the green grass.<p>

"This… This is-"

"One of the Shooting Star Summits."

He said no more, and let me enjoy the moment for a while. We stood there for another half an hour, my mouth agape, my eyes watering. When it stopped raining stars, I took my fingers out of his claws, turned to him and immediately hugged him. He let out a breath he was holding and completed the hug, placing his claws at my hips.

"T-Thank you!"

I pulled back and saw he was smiling, his contagious smile making me dry my eyes and smile too.

"This," I pointed at the sky", this was… Indescribably breath-taking and beautiful. H-How…?"

"Oh, it was nothing. I heard that there was a shooting star shower coming up on your birthday, and I decided that I should take you here so you could experience this sight."

I muttered an another 'thank you' and turned to the tip of the cliff. I took a few steps forward and looked down. The untamed waves were still crashing against the enormous cliff, but other than that, it was so peaceful you could hear the grasshoppers singing in the grass. I heard him take a few steps too and I heard him shuffle his hands in his shell before taking out a small box. I immediately gasped the second I saw it. He took my hand and held it out before him. Then he slowly opened the little box and I gasped even more than before. He held out the box towards me and I took it into my hands, mesmerized by its hopeful glow in the moonlight.


End file.
